


not a bad idea

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, it's fluffy and cute, they want a pet to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: glimmer, adora and catra decide to adopt a pet to keep them company in their apartment. they find themselves at a local animal shelter to search for the perfect addition to their little family
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	not a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> another birthday gift turned christmas gift fic ;-; but regardless, merry christmas!! ily and hope you like it, Kat <3 <3

“We should get a pet,” suggested Glimmer from where she lay at the end of the bed, flipping through a magazine she’d bought when they went to the store earlier that day.

Catra glanced up from her sketchbook, looking down the bed to Glimmer. “What?”

Adora was sitting beside her, pressing herself into the other girl’s side and trying to see what she was drawing. Catra had spent the past twenty minutes pushing her face away, citing that it was a surprise, before finally giving in and tilting the sketchbook toward her. Adora hadn’t heard their exchange until Glimmer repeated herself.

“A pet.” Glimmer rolled onto her back, sitting up to face the other two. “Like a cat or a dog or a bird or-”

“Yeah, I heard you, Sparkles,” Catra responded, rolling her eyes playfully. “Why though?”

Glimmer leaned forward with a hopeful face. “It would be fun! And animals are just… good for you. It’d be nice to have company around the apartment when two of us are out.”

Adora had finished scanning the sketch and was now looking at Glimmer, excitement dancing in her wide eyes. “Can we get a puppy?” she pleaded.

Catra’s whole face scrunched up in response. “Are we even allowed to have pets in the apartment?”

“Yeah!” Glimmer exclaimed with a nod. “I may have already asked if it’d be okay.”

Catra laughed at this. “What if we decided not to?”

“What if we decided to and then we couldn’t?” countered Glimmer.

“That would be worse,” agreed Adora, sitting up slightly more and turning to Catra with another pleading. “C’mon Catra! It would be nice.”

Catra shrugged, cheeks tinging red at the looks coming from both her girls. “I mean, I don’t care. If you two want a pet, I’m not going to stop you.”

“So that’s a yes?” asked Glimmer with a smug grin.

“Sure, Sparkles.”

“Yes!” Adora tackled Catra in a hug.

Catra scrambled to stop her sketchbook and pencil case from falling. “Adora, watch it!”

“But we’re gonna get a puppy right?”

“That’s not what I said!”

“But you didn’t  _ not  _ say it.”

Glimmer giggled, crawling forward to plant a kiss on Catra’s cheek and snatch the sketchbook out of her hands. “Whatcha drawin?”

“I swear to god, I’m never saying yes to anything ever again.”

Adora buried her nose in the crook of Catra’s neck. “What about a kiss?”

Catra paused, pushing Adora back so they were both properly situated on the bed once more with Adora sitting against the headboard and Catra sprawled sideways across the bed. Upon settling her head comfortably in Adora’s lap, she looked up at the blonde. “Okay fine.”

Adora kissed her, grinning the whole time. Catra yelped when Glimmer threw herself forward, settling her chin on Catra’s stomach.

“Sooo, when are we going?”

✧✧✧

The animal shelter wasn’t the biggest one around, but it was highly recommended. At least that’s what Adora had read. On some website. Catra hadn’t paid much attention. She was mostly doing this for her girls. The building was only one floor and spanned over a pretty large piece of property. It had those revolving doors that were always at big fancy banks. It seemed weirdly out of place on such a boring, grey and brown building with Brightmoon Animal Shelter lettered on the brick outside the door, but maybe there was a reason? 

Catra ignored the thought and let Adora pull her forward into the building. The grins plastered on both of her girlfriends’ faces were contagious enough for her to find a small smile pulling at her lips. It was undeniably cute seeing them so excited.

The second they pushed past the revolving doors, they could hear a chorus of animal sounds, a strange choir of kitten meows and dog barks. The foyer was rather cramped, really only having enough room for a half dozen people to stand in it and a desk beside the doors she assumed led back to where the animals were.

A young blonde boy jumped up from behind the desk the second the entrance bell went off. He nearly tripped on his way around the desk. Catra’s hand shot up to cover her snickers. Glimmer elbowed her, but Catra could tell she was having a hard time containing her own amusement. 

Adora immediately stepped forward, still sporting her stupid goofy grin, and said, “Hi! We wanted to look at adopting an animal.” 

Excitement melded the words together and the boy looked at her in complete confusion before finally, his eyes lit up and he asked, “Cats or dogs?”

“We’re here for a cat,” responded Catra. Despite already knowing they weren’t here for a puppy‒it was hardly doable in an apartment as small as theirs‒Adora frowned so she quickly added, “But can we look at the dogs while we’re here?”

The boy nodded. Catra’s eyes dropped down to the ID he had hanging on a lanyard around his neck. Kyle. She looked back up when he spoke, “Yeah totally, just follow me through here. You can see the dogs first and the cats are in the back.”

They all nodded in agreement before following him. Glimmer tangled her fingers in Catra’s and smiled brightly at her. Catra pecked her on the lips with a subtle eye roll as they trailed behind Adora who was barely containing her excitement to see the dogs.

Catra winced when they entered the first back room and were greeted with a cacophony of barking. Glimmer squeezed her hand and then stepped forward to press her face up to the metal cage that Adora already had her nose and all ten fingers poking through. Catra peered over their shoulders on her tiptoes and could see a golden retriever puppy so tiny she could’ve easily held it in one hand. A few more puppies with the same coat of golden fur and warm brown eyes were approaching from the back of the large cage.

Glimmer noticed her looking and moved enough for her to huddle closer with them. Adora was talking quietly to the puppy, eyes wide and the cutest pout pulling at her lips. She turned to her girlfriends. “Are you  _ sure _ we can’t get a puppy?” she practically whined. “Look how cute it is!”

The other two girls exchanged a look. Glimmer leaned up to kiss Adora on the cheek. “We can get a puppy as soon as we have room for a puppy.”

Adora pursed her lips but the answer seemed to satisfy her want enough for her to turn back to Kyle. The boy looked flustered when he realized all of them were looking at him again. “Can I hold this one?” asked Adora, eyes wide with anticipation again.

Catra bit back a laugh as Kyle nodded and stepped forward to open the cage with the key on his lanyard. The door flew open and he stepped back nervously again. Adora grinned brightly and stepped forward to greet the small group of puppies, instantly scooping up the one she had been eyeing.

She cooed quietly at the puppy who seemed content to just lay in her arms and be pet. It was easily the smallest of the bunch. Glimmer was standing by and scratching behind its ears, humming quietly. Catra’s heart fluttered. This was too cute. She quickly pulled her phone out and snapped a photo. Adora didn’t even notice, far too occupied by the puppy. Glimmer only looked up briefly to roll her eyes, still grinning. 

Catra shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked at Kyle. “Do they have names?”

Kyle blinked. “Names?  _ OH _ . Yeah, uh,” he looked at the puppy Adora was still cradling in her arms, “that one is Potato.”

Catra snorted. “Potato?”

“That’s so cute,” Adora breathed out reverently. 

Glimmer giggled before finding herself preoccupied with the other three puppies in the cage. She shrieked when they all tried to tumble out into her arms. “Someone grab one!” 

Adora stepped right in and scooped up another puppy, cooing at it and still cradling Potato in one arm. Glimmer was now holding the other two. They both looked like they were having the times of their lives. Catra scrunched up her nose. She was happy they were getting a pet, but she certainly still preferred cats over dogs. It was adorable watching her girlfriends interact with the puppies though.

She snapped a few more pictures as they played with the dogs. Adora ended up on the floor, letting all the dogs surround her as she tried to divide her attention. Catra pet Potato a few times since he seemed content to just sit in Adora’s lap, unlike his siblings who were jumping all around and licking Adora and Glimmer’s faces. Catra didn’t let them close enough for that to happen, but she still got lots of pictures.

Her favourite was Glimmer giving Adora a kiss only to be interrupted by one puppy named Milo who also wanted a kiss. She would definitely be posting  _ that _ one later. 

After almost half an hour, they managed to drag themselves away from the puppies to go see the cats and actually pick one out. Catra watched her girls carefully. She worried Adora wouldn’t be as excited to look at and pick out a cat compared to the puppies but was happy to see Adora bubbling with just as much excitement when they entered the cat room. Glimmer also gravitated quickly to a few cats lounging in the corner, eyes bright and wide.

Catra hung back, eyes scanning the room. She liked cats a lot better, but she was still wary. She wandered around the room, petting a few cats here and there. They were all really cute. Adora and Glimmer were playing with a couple of tabbies in the corner. She could hear them laughing. 

Something brushed her leg and she looked down coming eye to eye with a kitten with a strange mix of greyish-brown fur and amber-coloured eyes. She knelt down and ran a hand over its back. The fur on its ears came to an obvious point at the top. It was so tiny, but she knew that based on its features it would be a large cat when it was finished growing.

“Hi there,” she mumbled. She ended up fully on the ground, coaxing the kitten into her lap. It only took a few seconds before it was pushing its head right into her waiting palm and purring up a storm. She melted right there for the tiny kitten. “Do you have a name, little one?” The cats had collars, unlike the dogs. Probably so they didn’t get lost if one of them escaped the big room they seemed to have free-reign of. She flipped the tiny plastic tag over.  _ Melog. _ She scratched under the kitten’s chin. “That’s nice.”

She hadn’t even noticed Glimmer and Adora approach until they were already sitting with her and Glimmer asked, “Who’s this cutie?” She reached over and ran her fingers through Melog’s fur. The cat perked up and turned its head to look at the newcomers.

“Melog,” replied Catra before making an indignant sound when Melog ran over to Glimmer and Adora circling between their hands, getting lots of pets and affection from them. 

Glimmer laughed. “Jealous already, are we?”

“Shut up, Sparkles.”

Adora scooped up the kitten and cooed quietly at it before letting it return to the ground. “Go on.”

Melog ran right back to Catra, hiding in her lap. She beamed. Melog batted at her fingers when she dangled them in its face. She snickered and pressed a finger on its nose. Melog shook its head and sneezed.

Adora and Glimmer exchanged a pleased look, scooting closer to pet Melog again. Adora tilted her head. “Should we get Melog?”

Glimmer laughed at the awed expression Catra still had as she played with the kitten. “Do we have any other choice?”

Catra picked Melog up and held the kitten against her chest, nuzzling into its fur with her nose. Adora shook her head with a goofy grin. “I think we found the right one.”

Glimmer nodded and stood to go talk to Kyle. Adora moved closer to Catra, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. “You have a good eye for the cute ones.”

Catra snorted. “You talking about yourself or the cat?”

“Both, obviously.”

Catra shoved her shoulder, sending Adora sprawling back. Within seconds, the blonde had cats crawling all over her. Catra held Melog close to her chest and laughed.

Maybe a pet hadn’t been the worst idea.


End file.
